Personal electronic devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, laptops, gaming devices) provide users with increasing functionality and data storage. Thousands of applications are now available for personal electronic devices and a typical device may include dozens. Applications may be presented in menus, such as in the form of icons that appear on a touchscreen display. Locating a desired application can be laborious and positioning icons on the desktop display for easy access can clutter the display and may not be practical in small devices, such as cellular telephone.